


Feels Like Home

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	Feels Like Home

She loved her name.

By rights, she should have resented it: it was a name chosen by her sister after her parents had not been able to summon enough interest in her existence to name her themselves. Margot had been going through a romantic streak, as many fifteen year old girls did, and had given her baby sister the names of an Orlesian empress and a Tevinter queen.

Of course, most people did not use her full name. Growing up, she had only heard it when she was in trouble. If she was in _deep_ trouble, it would be her first name _and_ her middle name, with the last name thrown in for good measure if extra emphasis was needed on top of that. Actually, that was still the case when she particularly exasperated Cat or Nate. Or, every so often, she would hear all three loving whispered in her ear, a reminder that she was loved and cherished and wanted.

Everything her natural parents had tried so hard to make sure she was not.

Theadosia Livia Mac Tir loved her name. It told a story, and it was her own. She had been born a Trevelyan, raised a Cousland, and married a Mac Tir. She was powerful in her own right, and her name invoked anything from fear to respect to deep affection, depending on who you asked. It was widely known that you did not cross Thea; not if you had any sense of self preservation. Then again, it was also understood that she was fiercely loyal to those lucky enough to count themselves amongst her inner circle.

To most people, she was addressed as Ms. Mac Tir, or Teyrna Mac Tir, depending on the audience. To those closest to her she was simply Thea or, if she really liked you, you might get away with calling her Teddy Girl. Some people still used Theadosia on occasion, but there was only one person who _only_ used her full first name.

They had no pet names for each other. ‘Sweetheart’ was the most commonly used endearment, or ‘love.’ Neither of them were big on ‘cute’ names for each other. Occasionally he called her his guiding star, or his light in the night sky, but these were secret words whispered in the safety of their room when they were tangled in each other’s arms and hidden from the rest of the world and the less than kind words and names they too often heard.

They did not have pet names, but they did not need them. The love and devotion they had for each other was heard in every syllable they spoke when they said each other’s names. He was the only one who always, _always_ , called her Theadosia. The day they shifted to a first name basis she had offered him the choice: Theadosia or Thea. She had been so certain he would default to Thea, just as most everyone did. He hadn’t. Instead, he had informed her that she had a beautiful name, and that it suited her, and he had called her Theadosia ever since.

He was the only one who could get away with it, really. The way he said her name, she could hear the beauty in it; could hear the distance song of starlight and the eternal wash of the sea on the shore. She could hear the ancient whispers of the forest and the warm motes of light dancing in their library.

The way he said her name, she could believe she was worth being loved.


End file.
